First Time for Everything
by BaybeeHannah18
Summary: Cassie and Seth had to re-schedule their lil get together after the lab incident 6 months before. Where does it all lead to? We also find a little more about why Cassie prefers being called by her middle name. C.L Series. Not my best work.


**Ok, my exams start next week on Monday and at this moment I am bored out of ma mind. So I thought, hey, why don't I at least do a one-shot for my second story for my Cassandra Lennox series. :)**

**Summary. Cassie and Seth had to re-schedual their lil get together after the lab incident. Where does it all lead to? We also learn a little more about why Daisy Cassandra Lennox is Cassandra Lennox.**

**Enjoy.**

**PS: I like to be specific on what my main OC characters look like. So to know HOW bright and blue Cassie's eyes are, search Ryan Newman (Child actress) and you will see. Oh and I have also noticed that I have used the name Seth twice for two people (Cassie's friend Seth and her nephew Seth). I can't change it now so you will just have to go with it.**

* * *

><p>It was a Saturday and Cassie had decided not to go into work so she could spend time with her friend and crush, Seth. After the events at the lab 6 months ago they had to re-schedule. Cassie's mom and sisters had gone to her older sister Sadie's house to give the two 16 year old's a time to themselves, also so they don't get disturbed constantly by Reagan and Bailee who liked to annoy her when she had company. It had just gone 7:00pm, Everyone was due back home in an hour and a half. Cassie and Seth were in her room studying for a Spanish test they had on Monday. Both of them were sat comfortably on her bed with their books lay in front of them.<p>

"Ok, so 'How are you' is...Cómo sean usted, and 'I am well, thank you' is...Soy bien, gracias" Seth translated. Cassie laughed.

"You are aware that I already know this don't you Seth. My dad's Spanish. He taught me and my sisters Spanish during the time he was with us. Now we're all fluent in it" she stated. Seth eyed her up and down.

"If your dads Spanish how come you and your sisters have blue and green eyes and not ONE of you has brown?" He asked. _(A/N: I'm am not being offensive or anything, I know Spanish people can also have blue or green eyes, but in this story, Seth doesn't know)_.

"Because he has green eyes. And Spanish people CAN have blue or green eyes too, not just brown" She said.

"Oh. Well if your fluent in Spanish then you should pass this test with flying colours" They both laughed. They both stared at each other. He stared at blue, she stared at hazel. Seth smirked.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you have the most beautiful eyes and face" He said softly. She smiled, looked down at her books and blushed.

"Um...a few people" She said. She knew that he was flirting with her. She looked back up at him.

"Your not so bad yourself" They laughed softly. She thought that he looked a little like actor Josh Hutcherson, with the long hair and all.

"Thanks" He smiled. They both stared at each other again. Books forgotten, world forgotten. It was just them. Seth was the first one to make a move. He slowly moved forward, Cassie stayed in place.

His lips caught hers.

His hand trailed up her arm softly. They were old enough, they were alone. They knew that. Their kiss became more passionate, next thing they new they were both lay on the bed. Their feet had kicked their books off onto the floor...and soon clothes

And so the night progressed.

* * *

><p><em><strong>1 HOUR AND 30 MINUTES LATER<strong>_

Esme, Reagan and Bailee walked through the door. Both sisters looked like they were about to drop to the floor then and there because they were exhausted after entertaining their niece and nephew, Elsie and Seth throughout the day.

"I'm going to bed..." Reagan mumbled as she dragged her body towards her room.

"Me too" Bailee said as she wandered off to her own room. Esme was in the middle of taking her coat off when Cassie showed up in her PJ's.

"Hey Cass, Seth still here?" Her mother asked as she hung her coat up and looked at her daughter. Cassie shook her head.

"No, he left 10 minutes ago" She said.

"Oh, well I hope you two had fun" Esme said as she headed for the kitchen.

"You have no idea..." she muttered quietly. She turned around and followed her mother to the kitchen. She jumped up and sat on the kitchen counter. She watched her mother put away the remaining dishes. Esme looked up at her, then looked back down at what she was doing.

"Something on your mind Daisy?" She asked.

"No...and don't call me Daisy" She said. Up until she was eight, the same time her father left, she hated being called Daisy. Esme sighed.

"I don't get why you hate being called your real name Cass" She said.

"You know exactly why, and Cassandra IS my real name" She retorted. Esme stopped what she was doing and looked up at Cassie.

"Yeah, your middle name. There's nothing wrong with being called Daisy" She said.

"Yes there is and you know why-" She argued.

* * *

><p>Reagan opened her bedroom door slightly so she could hear the conversation between the two in the kitchen. She looked across from her to see Bailee's door open and her little head pop out. They both looked at each other.<p>

"Their fighting again" Bailee whispered. Reagan sighed.

Ever since their father left there mother and Cassie had been fighting from the start about Cassie's name and about their father. Bailee never new her father so she never really understood these fights. She didn't really know the reason behind it all.

* * *

><p>"This is ridiculous Cassie...Wanting to be called something else just because the person who left, who GAVE you the name-" Her mother half yelled.<p>

"STOP!" Cassie yelled and interrupted. Everything went quiet.

"Just stop" She shook her head.

"I don't want this conversation again" She said quietly and then turned to go back to her room. Esme sighed in frustraition.

* * *

><p>Once they heard Cassie coming towards them, Reagan both closed their bedroom doors.<p>

Cassie walked past them and went in her own room and slammed her door shut. She sat on her bed, one leg tucked under her. She sighed. She finally calmed down, she crawled into bed and turned her lamp off. Once comfy, she drifted off. Tomorrow was a new day.

* * *

><p><strong>I hate hot nights. I had trouble thinking because of the heat. Don't know how I'm gonna sleep tonight, It's already 11:47pm. Hope you liked it. R&amp;R.<strong>


End file.
